Atlas/Hellas
Consisting of all the Greek-speaking lands of the Tyrrhenian and Ionian, Hellas is the main torchbearer of culture in the eastern Mediterranean and has prospered well over the past few centuries, in no small thanks due to the chaos in the lands of their hated foes, the Persians of Asia. Cities such as Athens and Corinth are currently the envy of the world, even as Greek bankers, doctors and teachers have pretty much overrun the cities of Asia, and seem set on conquering even the barbarians to the west from their outposts in distant Gaul and Spain. Although Hellas itself is not a tribute-generating region, it is split into four different regions: Magna Graecia, Graecia, Sicilia and Macedonia, with the Macedonians ruling the territories of Makedon and Thessalia at home in their namesake region, and the Chremonidian League, a new alliance between the Athenians and Spartans against Macedonian might, covering the lands of Attike and Lakonike, its capital. These two however are not the only powers in the region: the Achaean League and Epeiros also rule the area. Notes One major weakness of Hellas is that its communities do not have adequate supplies — the only two areas where supplies may be obtained are in Krete, Graecia and Messapia, Magna Graecia. This means that some factions such as Macedon and Epirus benefit greatly from their access to external supply centres (Epirus can expand westwards into Italy, and Macedon can move northwards if it sees no reason to unify Greece yet), while the smaller factions like the Chremonidoi and Achaeans have to compete with one another for control of Crete. So if you choose to play as a faction based in Macedonia or Graecia, you must try to unify your lands as quickly as possible, and engage in diplomacy if you can. This is especially so if you play as a one-territory faction like Epirus or the League of Achaea, where you have very little land available. Other factions like the Egyptians, Carthaginians, Getae, Romans or Pergamenes are potential allies because of their ability to draw resources from neighbouring regions. The Chremonidoi have a diplomatic bonus as they can count on their alliance with Egypt and Carthage, although it must be said that Carthage may prove to be the more useful ally if their armies can be used to cause overrun attacks in Italy by having Carthaginian armies stationed along the Tyrrhenian where they may strike the littorial regions of Italia. Magna Graecia Covering Greek Italy (or rather, the home of Italian-born Greeks), Megale Hellas (or Magna Graecia as the Romans call it) may well be the one and only reason why Greek culture and influence has survived some of the most brutal and destructive conflicts and calamities of ages, but its existence as part of the Greek world is increasingly coming under threat from its Carthaginian rivals, as well as native tribes who believe that the Greeks have no place in Italy. Bruttium *Alternate names: Rhegium; Rhegion; Calabria *Corresponds to: Apulia The strategic location of Bruttium between Sicilia, Messapia and the rest of the Italian mainland has turned it into one of the most densely populated areas of the Mediterranean, with cities dotting the coastline everywhere. Messapia *Alternate names: Brundisium; Taras; Tarentum *Corresponds to: Apulia Once the home of the Messapii tribe, this peninsula is now the abode of the descendents of Greek colonists who have since then considered this land their home, led by the former Spartan city of Taras. Sicilia Located off the "toe" of the Italian peninsula Sicilia itself is an odd mix of Greek and Phoenician cultures, due to recent competition in trade and battle between the two cultures, represented by the Carthaginians or ("New Townies") of Zeugitana to the south, and the Greek apoikiai founded here almost simultaneously over the past few centuries. The location of Sicilia in the Mediterranean is one which is highly strategic, for it guards the approaches to Italia and Melita ... and beyond Melita, Carthage. Messina *Alternate names: Sicilia Ori *Corresponds to: Sicily The diamond in the Italian tiara of the Greeks, Messina boasts the finest cities in this part of Italy, fed by the burgeoning trade in wine which is easiily grown in its volcanic highlands. Ziz *Alternate names: Lilybaeum *Corresponds to: Sicily The western half of Sicilia has been the haunt of Phoenician mariners for centuries, and boasts the finest harbour for ships on the northwestern Sicilian coast, known as Ziz in Punic but called Panormus by the Greeks. Sirakusa *Corresponds to: Sicily Sirakusa is the largest and richest settlement on the island of Sicilia, and its proximity to the volcano of Etna allows for a steady source of sulphur-bearing rock to meet your needs. Melita Corresponds to: Malta This small but not insignificant archipelago of two is a vital waypoint in the Mediterranean, connecting Africa and Italy to distant Egypt and Greece and serves as a base for anyone seeking to challenge control of the seas between Utica and Sicilia. Macedonia Macedonia's resident dynasts, the basiloi of Makedon through the late Argeads are known to have purchased freedom for Hellas from the Persians through Alexander the Great, and yet it has not come without a cost even to Macedon itself: the consequences of this newfound Greek prestige also include the potential extinction of liberty in Greece itself at the hands of Makedon. For all of Alexander's great achievements, geography and time may yet deal a cruel blow to his descendents, and the day that blow may be suffered seems ever closer than ever before. Despite being hated and feared by their southern cousins, the wealth of Macedonia's lands and the formidable position it occupies between Hellas and Thrake mean that all of Greece will have to nevertheless take Macedonia's masters seriously, regardless of of their feelings whatsoever — in the games of princes there is no sentimentality even for ancestral pedigree. *Controlled by: Macedonians (Makedon; Thessalia); Epirotes (Epeiros) *Independent Faction: Aetolian League *Corresponds to: Thessaly Aitolia *Alternate names: Aetolia Like many parts of the Greek mainland, Aitolia is a land broken up by mountains and bordered by the Achelous to the west and the Evenus to the east, which both flow southwards from its rocky interior. Although they often earn the scorn of more urbanised Greeks who see them as country bumpkins, the Aetolians are also a warrior race, known for the proficiency of their armies. Epeiros *Controlled by: Epirotes *Alternate names: Epirus; Pindia These snow-bleached mountains are the birthplace of the Epirote nation, with the harshest winters and the most ferocious dogs to match. This inhospitability has created a hardy people, to whom toil and exertion are no strangers and thus are well-matched as the allies of Macedon. Makedon *Controlled by: Macedonians *Alternate name: Macedon Heirs to the heritage of one of the greatest Greeks of all time, the Macedonians hold sway over a land of mountains and hills whose wealth and fertility have swaddled almost two generations of heroes. Makedon is also in a rather strategic location: its close proximity to Thrake in the north allows it access to fine horses, as well as a fair number of bonuses including additionaly manpower for its armies. Thessalia *Controlled by: Macedonians *Alternate name: Thessaly The territory of Thessalia is one of the more affluent and cultured parts of Greece, and is dominated by the Thessalian Plain, famous in the Greek world for its horse-breeding culture. Its capital city-state, Thessaloniki or "Triumphant Thessalia", is one of the ancient and prestigious cities of the ancient Greek world and is known for its maritime ties, most notably to Asian Ionia. Political summary Factions: 50px|link=Epirotes 50px|link=Macedonians The distance between the many factions of the Greek peninsula as well as their relations with one another are amongst some of the least enviable spots on the map, as they are well crowded against one another. Although Macedon and Epirus are tasked with taking out any and all Hellenic and Hellenistic factions, you should not always start off a war with your neighbours down south that soon. Although the Macedonians start off well with control of half of Macedonia, their home territory, in reality their position is rather precarious: its one territory Thessalia is just north of Attike, and is also accessible by sea from Ionia which is the capital of Pergamon. Fortunately, however, the Chremonidian League which does control Attike has only one army and it is not positioned there, so Macedon does not need to worry about an invasion from the south yet. Some form of diplomatic arrangement with the Pergamenes and their allies to the north, the Bosporans, should be obtained as soon as possible to keep Macedon from becoming eviscerated in a three-front war. The first bit of housekeeping which all Macedonian basiloi need to attend to would be the conquest of Thrake. Thrake has all the resources needed to wage a war so it should be considered as your first port of call, and taking it should ensure that Macedonia can keep the Pergamenes across the sea from becoming a serious threat. If this becomes too troublesome, it might be worth it to let the Pergamenes take out Thrake first and then invade their territory, although this might seem a risky prospect as Macedon's task is to take out any immediate threats to its territorial self as quickly as possible. The other factions which Macedon needs to concern itself with are Epeiros and the Acheaean League. Should any of these factions grow too large and Macedon intends to obtain a hegemonic victory (conquer all Hellas and Italia, as well as obtain the extinction of every other Greek faction) it will be difficult for Macedon to survive with a very large rival on its doorstep. In any case, diplomacy may be your best friend. Find a means of denying the other Greek factions the island of Crete and you may well be on the way to achieving hegemony. Note however that the Chremonidian League has allies in the form of Carthage and Egypt, so you need to be wary of them. In contrast, the Epirote campaign might well be easier than most because unlike Macedon which is confronted by Greek factions from the south and the east, the Epirotes have no such political restrictions. Expansion to the north and to the west must be made a top priority, with your first task being the annexation of Messapia on the Italian coast for its supply centre. The next task may be to take out Illyria and possibly Thrake in order to further your expansion up north. Do keep an eye on your neighbours to the south, for they may choose to try and seize your lands if there are none left to expand into. Graecia "Old Greece" as it is called is the cradle of Greek civilisation, centred where the Peloponnese meets the forbidding mountains of the northern coast. Unlike the unwashed northerners of who delude themselves into believing themselves the very descendents of gods, the people of this ancient land know that they can count on their descent from the likes of Nestor, Agamemnon and Menelaus. While covering the ancient lands of Achaia, Attike and Lakonike, Graecia isn't just confined to the Greek mainland and also includes Krete — the largest island in the Greek archipelago. *Controlled by: Achaean League (Achaia); Chremonidian League (Attike, Lakonike) *Independent Faction: Cretans *Corresponds to: Morea Achaia *Controlled by: Achaean League *Alternate name: Achaea; Arcadia The northern half of the Peloponnese is dominated by the wealthy city-states of Argos and Corinth, and is also known for its mild climate, which makes it an ideal place for the cultivation of olives, although the lack of space means that wholesale cereal cultivation is near to impossible. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Olive oil *file:Tribute.png: 10 Attike *Controlled by: Chremonidian League *Alternate name: Attica; Athens The glory days of Attica's rulers, the city-state of Athinai, may be long gone, but Athinai's influence, aided by its democratic traditions, has very much left its mark in the world from distant Baetican shores all the way to the rocky wastes of Bactriana to the far east. Attike is also near to the one shrine the Greeks hold most dear: the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi. The people of Attike are staunch democrats just as they are crafty traders, and for this reason they are often the scourges of tyrants even as much as their investments are most badly desired. Krete *Alternate name: Crete; Iraklio; Hierapytna Despite its hallowed past glorified in legend and song, Krete is still a poor country, consisting of arid mountains and the wine-dark sea which swirls around it. Nevertheless, this land is good for grazing and Krete has strategic significance: anyone who wishes to consolidate control over Asia and Greece must control Krete, and many have attempted this over mankind's long history. For this reason Cretan shepherds are amongst some of the world's finest fighters, if not the most dangerous bandits. Lakonike *Controlled by: Chremonidian League *Alternate name: Sparta; Laconia; Lakedaimon; Lacedaemon Despite its prowess, the city-state of Sparte — Lakonike's most famous resident — has begun to show the signs of age in this new era of great overseas empire and pecuniary intercourse. The Spartans, however, still live and it is not likely that they will be backing down any time, aided by the remoteness of their rugged homeland. Political summary Factions: 50px|link=Chremonidian League|Chremonidian League 50px|link=Achaean League|Achaean League The delicate political alignments of the two Greek leagues of Graecia pose interesting challenges and opportunities alike. Although the Chremonidian League is at war against Macedon, it is at peace with other factions in the vicinity - this also includes Epirus The Achaean League is depicted as at peace but independent with all other factions in the area, so this means that as diplomacy is concerned, it might be able to play off the other Greek factions in the region. The Achaean League has a problematic starting position bcause it is surrounded by Chremonidian city-states in the north (Attike) as well as south (Lakedaemon). The Achaeans may choose either to forcibly admit the Chremonidian League into their own, or assist them in resisting Macedonian rule. Either way, the island of Krete, itself a part of Graecia, is of tantamount importance for both factions. Because it provides the only extra army in the entire region, any faction which is able to seize it will have a greater advantage at conquest and defence. As Krete is linked to the other parts of Graecia, capturing it is a must. Ultimately the best strategy for all factions might not be to fight wars against their larger northern neighbours but to expand out into Africa or Asia Minor, although this may antagonise many other factions, besides leaving them open to attack from the Seleucids or the Egyptians. In any case, the Chremonidian League may have a harder time trying to survive, unless it could somehow eliminate one of the other Greek states in the region. Category:Atlas Category:Macedonians Category:Chremonidian League Category:Epirotes Category:Achaean League